Angels Among Us
by SaxiActingChick05
Summary: This Is a Series of Short Stories. We will learn a little bit about each persons past with each story.
1. Warrick

An: This is based on something I was talking to a friend about.   
  
Angels Among Us - Warrick  
  
It was raining when the call came in. Five car pileup outside the city. Grissom sighed. He hated multiple cases. He silently walked to the layout. "Guys."  
  
Everyone looked up at him.  
  
"We have 401B times five." Grissom said putting a folder on the table. "I am aware that Catherine and Sara are on a case. Nick, Warrick, you two are going with me. I have no information besides its five cars."  
  
"Right." Nick said standing up.  
  
"Lets go." Warrick said getting up and heading to the locker room and got his case.   
  
He met Grissom and Nick in the parking lot. They got into the Tahoe and drove to the scene. When they arrived it was still a rescue operation on one car. The jaws of life were being used to get a person out of a car. The three of them stood there silently for a few moments. Grissom broke the silence.  
  
"Nick, go talk to the EMT's. We need to know if anyone is alive. Warrick, Start down there. Skids, glass, oil, anything. I'll start up here." Grissom sighed. He hated these nights.  
  
Nick walked over to one of the EMT's.   
  
"Nine dead, three critical." The man said.  
  
"Thank you sir." Nick said walking back to Grissom. "Nine dead, Three critical."  
  
"Right. Start up there. I think it was a head on collision first." Grissom said pointing towards the front of the scene.  
  
"Got it." Nick said going that way.  
  
Warrick found 3 sets of fresh skid marks. Took pictures and worked his way to a car. He looked around and started to work. The car was crushed between a semi and a SUV He noticed something. Blood, pooled under the car, not from the drivers seat. He stuck his head through the broken window. He looked around with his mini-lite and noticed something. Between the drivers seat and the back seat on the floor there was something small. "Must be a doll." Warrick said softly. It moved. Warrick's eyes widened. "I need a medic!" He yelled. He looked around. No one was coming. "Hold on, Sweetheart. I'll get help." Warrick said to the figure. He took off for the rescue team. "I found a little girl!" Warrick panted as he reached the medics. "In the car between the semi and the explorer. She's alive." The Rescue Crew ran towards the car. Warrick followed. He watched as they forced open the door. They took the small girl out of the imprisonment of the car. They felt for a pulse.   
  
"It's fading." One medic said as they started CPR.   
  
Warrick just watched, helpless. The girl, didn't look a day over 2 years old, had blonde hair, which was red from blood. Warrick felt his heart sink as the medics looked at each other.   
  
"She's gone." The women said softly.   
  
Warrick thought his heart had stopped. The medic's looked at each other and took the gurney, with the body of the girl, away from the car. Warrick just stood there. "If only." He said softly. He looked to the car, to where Grissom was, to where Nick was, to the sky. "Why?" He asked softly. He sighed and began to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After 6 hours they were done collecting evidence. Warrick seemed distant.  
  
"Warrick?" Grissom asked as they walked back towards the Tahoe.  
  
"What is it Griss?" Warrick asked not looking up from the ground.  
  
"What happened? Your not yourself." Grissom asked.  
  
"I found a girl." Warrick said.   
  
"I thought they cleared the scene before we got here." Nick said looking at Grissom and Warrick.  
  
"So did I." Grissom said. "Explain."  
  
"She was caught between the drivers seat and the back seat. She was on the floor." Warrick said softly looking up. "I thought she was a doll. I started to work, and she moved. I called for a Medic. I had to run and get one. She died after they got her out of the car. I watched this."  
  
Nick looked at Warrick. He knew this was not going to be easy for him.   
  
"Warrick. When we get back, take the rest of the shift off. Ok?" Grissom said as the three got into the Tahoe.  
  
"Yes sir." Warrick said softly. He looked out the window at the scene one more time. 'Why? Why did this happen to her?' He asked himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Warrick left after they got back. He needed to go somewhere. It was almost sun up. He sighed. He decided to go to the cemetery. To talk to his mother. She had died when he was seven. He pulled his Tahoe onto a small street that went through the cemetery. He got out and began the walk to his mothers grave. He sighed when he reached it. He crouched down to the headstone. He began to speak softly.   
  
"Hey mom. It's Warrick. I had a hard night. Just thought I'd come talk to you for a while. Grissom, he's my boss, gave me the rest the night off. We worked a car accident. I found a girl. She died after the medics got her out. It reminded me of your accident. She looked two. I don't know her real age. She was beautiful. Blonde hair. So small. Why did it happen? Do you know Mom? I keep waiting for an answer, but I get nothing but my thoughts. I wish you were here right now. Grams says hello. I hope, I see you again some day. I really miss you Mom. Keep an eye on me and my friends. Mostly Greg, he's been having some problems lately. Needs an angel on his shoulder. I love you Mom. I have to go. I'll come back next week. Bye." Warrick stood back up and began to walk towards a different headstone.   
  
It belonged to one of his friends. She died in a car accident also.  
  
"Hey Am's, it's me. I just stopped by to talk to Mom so I thought I'd see you too. Had a tough case tonight. Five car pileup. 10 dead. I found a little girl. She was about 2. She was crushed in the car. Kinda like you were. I miss you Amy. Wish you were here. I bet I sound crazy for talking to you like this. I've been thinking about why I joined CSI. It was for you. I know it was just an accident, but I always thought there was more to your case. Amy, I really miss you. Watch out for me and my friends. Keep an eye on Greg. He needs more watching then I do. Miss you, Love you, Bye." He sighed and walked back to his Tahoe.   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Warrick walked into work that night. He was silent. He walked straight to Grissom's office. "Griss?"  
  
Grissom looked up. "Come in."  
  
"I, uh, I want to be taken off the case." Warrick said as he entered the office.  
  
"Why?" Grissom asked looking confused.  
  
"My mother died in a car accident, my best friend died in car accident. I can't work this case." Warrick said sitting in a chair infront of Grissom's desk.  
  
"All right. I understand. I will get you a new case when something comes in." Grissom said looking at Warrick. "You ok?"  
  
"I've been thinking about things. Thinking about why I work here. I almost called you this morning and said I was quitting. I re-evaluated myself. I think this made me stronger. But, thanks for taking me from the case." Warrick said sighing.   
  
"It's not a problem Warrick. If you ever need to talk, my doors always open." Grissom said as Warrick got up.   
  
"I know Griss. Thank you." Warrick said as he walked out of Grissom's office.  
  
Grissom just sat there for a moment. "Car accidents. It brings people out of their shells." He said to himself as he turned to a picture on his desk. "Right hun?" Grissom picked the picture up. It was of a young women, the picture was old but you could still see the colors. Her hair was blonde shoulder length, bright blue eyes, about 5'4. Next to her was a young man, with blue eyes and brown hair. Grissom sighed. The picture was of him and his fiancée. Taken hours before she died in a car accident. He kissed the picture and stood up. He turned to his door. He thought he heard voices say, 'It does.' He smiled, turned off the lights and shut the door. 


	2. Greg

Angels Among Us - Greg  
  
Greg sighed. He had so much to process in 5 hours before shift was over. Samples from a car accident, a shooting and a suicide. He sighed again and began to work. About 4 hours into the work, he was almost done. He looked at what he had left. The suicide. He looked around the lab. No one. He looked into the hallway. No one. He looked down at his wrists. Scars. Scars from his past that no one knew about. He wasn't always happy peppy Greg Sanders. He once was a statistic. One of those, depressed teens who tried to kill themselves. He sighed and began to work. By hour five he had finished. Grissom walked into the lab.  
  
"Results?" Grissom asked.  
  
Greg jumped. "Uh, yeah. Here you go. You should really pay me for doing the other labs work."  
  
"You ok Greg. You seem jumpy." Grissom said taking the results from Greg.  
  
"I've just been thinking about things." Greg said putting a fake smile on. "Just thinking."  
  
"About the explosion?" Grissom asked.  
  
Greg sighed. "Yes and No. Mostly about when I was younger."  
  
"Right. If you need to talk to me. My door is open to you. You know that." Grissom said heading towards the door.  
  
"I know Griss. Tonight is my night off right?" Greg asked looking at Grissom's back.  
  
"Yes it is." Grissom said. "See you Tuesday. Go home. Shifts over."  
  
"Right. I'll see you Tuesday Griss." Greg said walking past him and going to the locker room.   
  
He got his coat and looked in the mirror. He had asked for the day off. It was the anniversary of him trying to kill himself. He just stood there looking in the mirror for a moment. The scar on his right cheek was barley visible now. He sighed and walked out to his car. He got in and started to drive. He had already packed his bags. He decided to take a short vacation. He would go down to Phoenix and just hang out in a hotel. He did this every year. He smiled as he reached the Arizona border. Later that day Greg pulled into the hotel where he stayed every year. Same room. He smiled and laid down on the bed. He took out his cell phone from his pocket and went to sleep. A few hours later he awoke to his cellphone ringing. He grumbled and answered it.  
  
"Greg Sanders, What do you want?" He asked sleepily.  
  
"Greg, it's Nick. Where are you? I've been outside your place for an hour!" Nick asked almost frantic.  
  
"Oh. That's right. The movie. I'm sorry. I'm on a mini vacation." Greg yawned sitting up on the bed.  
  
"Uh, where?" Nick asked.  
  
"Arizona. I'll be back Tuesday." Greg said sighing.  
  
"Why?" Nick asked.  
  
"Just because. Just to be alone. Get out of Vegas." Greg yawned. He didn't want to explain himself over the phone.  
  
"Right. See you Tuesday. Next time you leave town. Tell someone." Nick said.  
  
"I'm sorry Nick. I'll call you when I get back to Vegas. Bye Nick." Greg said and snapped his phone shut. Greg yawned and went back to sleep. He slept for 20 hours. Woke up the next day. He sat up and sighed. It was the 12 year anniversary of the event. He got up and opened the window. It was a beautiful day. He smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night Greg went out to a nice restaurant. He went out and just celebrated life. When he returned to the hotel. He stopped to think about that nights when he was 16. Leading up to that night and the days after his attempt on his life.  
  
~~~~~~~ Greg was working on something for chemistry when he heard something coming from the kitchen. He thought it was just his mom working on dinner. He kept working and he heard a loud bang and a loud crash. He stalled for a minute. 'Maybe she dropped a pan.' he thought. He kept working. About an hour later he left his room. He went into the kitchen. He found his mom dead. He stopped in his tracks. There was a panel of glass missing. He mother had been shot. He stood there. He called 911.   
  
He was automatically put into the child services system. That first night in the first house was awful. He decided their was only one way out of the system. Kill himself. He was left alone the second night. He went into the kitchen and got a knife. He sat at the kitchen table and said a silent prayer and slashed his wrists. He laid his head on the table and thought 'I'll see you soon Mom.' He passed out shortly after that.   
  
He woke up in a hospital room. He was alive. His social worker was asleep in the chair next to him. He sighed. Alive. Why? Why was he still here on Earth and not with his mother. The social worker woke up and explained what had happened. The family had found Greg after he had done what he had done. They went out to get him a surprise. Greg sighed  
  
"Do they still want me?" He asked to the social worker.  
  
"Yes Greg they do. They just want to know why." The social worker said.  
  
Greg explained himself. After he was released from the hospital the family adopted him.  
  
~~~~~~ Greg was brought back to reality when there was a knock on his door.  
  
"Who is it?!" Greg yelled getting up.  
  
"Room Service." A familiar voice said through the door.  
  
"I didn't order food service." Greg said rolling his eyes and opening the door. It was Nick. "How in the hell did you find me?"  
  
"Your cell phone company has tracking on it." Nick smirked. "I just made some calls."  
  
"Right. Now. Go home." Greg said pointing down the hall.  
  
"No. I want to know why you are here." Nick said pushing into the room. Greg sighed.  
  
"Its the anniversary of something." Greg said following Nick in.  
  
"Of what?" Nick asked.  
  
"Of when I tried to kill myself." Greg said softly sitting on his bed.  
  
Nick looked at him. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because, I don't need people thinking my crazy, or suicidal, or have people feeling sorry for me." Greg snapped jumping up. "Get out. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Fine. Fine." Nick said as Greg pushed him out the room. Greg slammed the door behind Nick and locker it.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Greg came into work the next night. He went straight to Grissom's office. He sighed.  
  
"Yes Greg?" Grissom asked looking up. Grissom knew Greg's sigh.  
  
"Just saying I'm back. And better." Greg smiled.   
  
"Right. And Greg?" Grissom said as Greg turned to leave.  
  
"What?" Greg asked turning around.  
  
"Don't be afraid to talk to me." Grissom said.  
  
"I'm not." Greg said he walked back into the hallway. This was his element. The lab. 


	3. Catherine

An: Yes.. It's short. Sorry  
  
Angels Among Us - Catherine  
  
Catherine sighed. It was middle of shift and she was called out to an abuse case. She arrived at the hospital and sighed. She walked in and went up to the doctor.  
  
"What happened?" Catherine asked.  
  
"The vic, we found beaten almost to death, by her 8 year old daughter. She was pregnant, but we did an ultrasound. Baby is dead. It's sad." The doctor said sighing. "She's in a drug induced coma. So, talking to her is out of the question tonight. We think she'll be awake by tomorrow."  
  
"Right. You guys have our number. I guess, I'll see you tomorrow." Catherine said turning.   
  
"Right. See you tomorrow, Ms. Willows." The doctor called after her.  
  
Catherine went out to her Tahoe. She sat there for a few minutes. 'She was pregnant, the baby is dead.' Kept playing through her head. She started her car and drove back to CSI.  
  
She walked into Grissom's office. He was playing with his tarantula.  
  
"Gil." Catherine said sitting down.  
  
Grissom looked up. "What is it Catherine?"  
  
"I just need to talk to someone." She said softly.  
  
Grissom put the tarantula down and went over to the door and shut it. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ok. I know you know that Eddie wasn't the best person. But, I just need to tell someone what happened once." Catherine said as he sat back down.  
  
"OK. I'm all ears." he said looking at her.  
  
"Well, when I was 25, the middle of my dancing career I got pregnant. It was Eddie's. One night, Eddie got really drunk. That's when he was hitting me alot. Well, more aggressive then he was after I got a job here." Catherine said. Very voice was just loud enough for Grissom to hear. "One night, I was about 4 months along. I was starting to show. I didn't tell Eddie because, well, I didn't want him to know. Until I was about to give birth. Eddie wasn't 'ready' for kids back then. So, he noticed one night. I had just gotten off of a shift and Eddie come up behind me. Pushed me onto the bed and jumped on to of me. He knocked me out. I don't know with what. But he did. I woke up and he was gone. I had bruises from here to the moon and back. I was one big bruise. I get up and something wasn't right. I went to the ER. They did an ultrasound. If it wasn't for Eddie, I'd have two children." Catherine said looking down shaking her head. "That bastard. I lived in a hotel for about 3 weeks after that."  
  
Grissom just looked at her. She wasn't crying. He was afraid to say anything. He spoke after what seemed like forever. "Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
"Because I didn't tell anyone. You and Eddie, That's it. And my mother doesn't even know. I didn't even tell the girls at work. I just kept going. When I was pregnant with Lindsey. Remember I was here almost all the time. I didn't want it to happen again. But, I was called to an abuse case tonight. She looked like I did. I just needed to talk to someone." Catherine said.   
  
"Well, it's not a problem Cath. Anytime." Grissom said as Catherine stood up.  
  
"Thanks Gil." She opened the door and walked out.  
  
Grissom sat at his desk and looked at his tarantula. "You know. I seem to be the psychologist this week. First Warrick, then Greg, now Catherine. Who's next, Sara?"   
  
The tarantula looked at him with her eight eyes as if to say, 'You know alot about them. You are their friend.'  
  
Grissom took the tarantula out of the cage and put her in his hand. "You know Fluff, this week will be strange. I don't know why. I can just feel it." 


End file.
